Miss Lupin
by Emy518
Summary: Sirius Black, your brother (Remus Lupin)'s best friend, got expelled from class again... But when he leaves, he lets a folded paper on your table... / Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de ton frère (Remus Lupin), a encore été renvoyé de cours... Mais quand il s'en va, il laisse un papier plié sur ta table... / Reader Insert Harry Potter, Sirius Black x You, Marauders, English/Français
1. English, not Gryffindor

Hi everyone !

I'm here with my very first Harry Potter fanfiction (and my very first english fanfiction) ! I chose a Reader Insert, because that's a type of fanfiction that I discovered way too late, but that I really like ! In this story, you are a girl, Remus Lupin's little sister, and there's a little... Something, with his best friend, Sirius Black. Here's a little reminder of what you'll have to replace by the things in parenthesis :

(Y/N) = your name

(Y/L/N) = your last name

(Y/H) = your house (I personally am a Ravenclaw)

(Y/A) = your age

(Y/H/C) = you hair color

(Y/E/C) = your eye color

I'm not using "(Y/L/N)" in this because yours will be "Lupin" ^^ **/!\ IF YOU ARE A GRYFFINDOR, SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER /!\**

Hope you'll enjoy :D

 _-Already sorry for the potential mistakes, I'm only 14-_

* * *

Everyone has a favourite time during the day. Yours, especially, is when you got classes with the Gryffindors. Of course not because of James Potter, or Peter Pettigrew, no... Because of the two other Marauders, Your brother, Remus, and his best friend, Sirius. Sadly for them, you went to (Y/H). You were glad to go there, sure, but you know that deep down, after growing up a little, you would've been content to be sorted into Gryffindor as well. But the Sorting Hat is never wrong, and you know it ! But when you remember the ceremony, there's always a detail coming back into your mind. You remember the Sorting Hat's deep voice whispering something to himself before yelling « (Y/H) ! ». And these sentences were :

« Mmh... I feel like you're someone that should go to Gryffindor, in a way, but... No... The choice is too hard... It's been a while since I haven't got that much trouble choosing a house... _You're special_. »

And then, he yelled :

« (Y/H) ! »

You never really understood why he told you this in such a dramatical way, because you're really happy with your current house ! Family reasons, maybe ? Your brother's at Gryffindor, after all !

A furious voice takes you out of your memories. Mr Slughorn...

« Miss Lupin ! I guess you can repeat what I just said ?! »

Feeling your cheeks turning red, you answer, almost murmuring :

« N-No, Mister... I'm sorry...

-You'd better listen a little bit more of you want to win the House Cup this year !

-Or we'll win it _again_! Said Sirius, smiling at you with mischief and making the Gryffindors laugh.

-You too, Mister Black ! Said Mr Slughorn, provoked. Do you really want to go to Mister Dumbledore's office again ?

-Oh, it wouldn't bother me that much, you know. »

You would have put your hand to cut that Mr Slughorn's face was so red that he could've make some fried eggs on it.

« To his office, then ! NOW ! »

He yells so much that his voice is breaking by the angriness. Sirius stands up, takes his stuff and goes out of the class. But he needs to pass in front of your desk for this. That's what he does, naturally, but he lets a little folded paper on your table. You want to tell him he lost something, but he was already gone.

« Should I open it ? » You ask yourself.

But when you look at it a little bit closer, you see that there's written something on the outside :

« Please, open »

Two simple words. You look at your neighbour : he doesn't seems like he noticed anything. You gently grab the piece of paper, and carefully open it :

« Please come at the Quidditch pitch ALONE after classes.

-S. »

You quickly put the paper in your pocket, your cheeks burning.

You never felt the time pass so slowly since that. When the bell finally rang, announcing the end of the the classes, you take your stuff and leave the class as fast as you can, but trying not to be suspicious.

« Where are you going, (Y/N) ? »

You turn around. It's Remus, your brother. A wave of relief overwhelms you, before you realise that he waits for an answer.

« Oh, hum... I... I go get some fresh air, it's crazy how hot it was in this classroom !

-Oh, okay, he simply says. I suppose you didn't see Sirius ?

-Hum... No, why ? Are you searching him ?

-Yes. We were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together.

-Oh... Well... Wait for him down there, maybe ?

-... You're right. I'm gonna do that. Thanks, (Y/N) ! See you later !

-See you later ! »

You wait for him to go away to start walking quickly again to the Quidditch pitch. You don't really know why, but you're in a hurry to be there. To say the truth, it's not Sirius' type to say things by pieces of paper. He is often direct, and says things to people's face. You know him pretty well, and you doubt that he has to talk about something serious (lol ahah becauz his name's Sirius so fun killme). You quickly arrive at the pitch, observing that the sun will go down soon. You come inside the pitch by passing through (Y/H)'s changing room. No traces of Sirius for now.

« Merlin, make that he isn't doing a bad joke... »

You continue looking around you, but there's still nothing. After a little while of waiting, you hear a voice coming from behind you :

« Your brother will kill me, you know ? »

You jump with surprise and turn around : Sirius.

« I'm glad you came. » He continues. « I really thought you wouldn't come, for a moment.

Suddenly stamming, you say :

« Oh, it's-it's just that I crossed Remus, and...

-Oh, yes, Hogsmeade... Such a good idea, huh ? I asked him to go there after classes this morning. I'll be late, but that's ok. Did he ask you if you knew where I was ?

-Y-Yes, and... I said I didn't-didn't really knew... And to wait for you down there...

-You had a good reflex, on the moment. But wait... Miss (Y/N) Lupin, lying ? It's a first one ! Should I be honored that you first lied for _me_? »

You get as red as a fresh rose. He is right. It's the first time you lied -to your brother, precisely. For Sirius. You didn't want Remus to know that you were having a ''secret meeting'' with his best friend. But wait... Why did Sirius say that he will kill him ?

« Ok, I'll cut to the chase. I wanted to talk with you about something. Something quite important, to be honest. And I know you are. Your brother is too, but I don't wanna talk about this with him.

-Hum... Please, Sirius, can you be a little bit more precise... ?

-I'm in love with a girl. Really, really in love with her. »

You open your eyes wide. Sirius Black ? In love with someone ?

« A Gryffindor girl ? You ask, curious.

-No... She is... I'm not gonna tell you this easily, you know ! Even your brother, -my best friend !- isn't aware of this. Anyways. I trust you, (Y/N). I know you aren't going to repeat anything. So I wanted to talk to you about that, because... You are honest, and a very good person. »

You blush. You would have never find out that he was going to talk about the girl he loves. You would have never find out that he will be in love, one day !

« So... It's kind of hard to tell you more details, but I'll try... She... Has soft and shiny (Y/H/C) hair, beautiful and absorbing (Y/E/C) eyes, she is extremely cute, and... I don't know... I feel like I can _really_ be myself when I'm with her. She has like an aura that makes me feel warm and calm, like a hug next to a fireplace... I don't know about her, but I sort of feel like she likes me, at least a little. But let's be realistic : if she didn't like me at least a little, why would she come here after classes ? »

Oh Merlin.

What you hope all this time, deep, deep down, was happening. You hope very much that he was talking about you, and... He is. You don't know what to answer. You mouth is a little open, but there's no sounds going out of it. He has his hands in his pockets, and a smile on his lips. You would like to do many things at a time, but you are sort of paralyzed.

« Are you okay ? » He asks after a few tens of seconds.

The only thing you can answer, even if it requires you all of your courage, are these three simple words :

« I love you... »

You pronounce them as if you didn't believe it yourself. But seeing his smile getting bigger, you are reassured, somehow. He is approaching you mechanically and says :

« That's why your brother will kill me... »

And he gets a hold of your lips. It's the best sensation that you could've ever imagined. Shyly, you give him back his kiss, feeling his hands and arms going to your back, your embrace becoming a hug little by little, your lips leaving each other slowly.

« So I have a last question for you, my dear : would you care to become my girlfriend ? »

He had moved away to bow, which makes you laugh :

« Of course ! »

He grabs your hand and kisses it. A true gentleman !

« That's not all, my dear, but I have an appointment of the highest importance with a certain Remus Lupin. Have a very good evening !

-Wait ! »

As he was getting ready to leave, he turns around :

« Yes, (Y/N) ?

-You always said that girls didn't interest you, so... Was it true ? »

He laughs, and smiles :

« Yes, it was. But you are different from the others. I couldn't help myself falling in love with you, I'd say. »

You smile, thanking him. He stole a kiss from you before saying :

« Leave the pitch first, so if someone sees you, you'll be less suspect than if we were leaving at the same time, okay ? I know that I'm the type of person that loves to be noticed, but I don't want everyone to know what's between us. »

You nod, agreeing with him. You leave discreetly, going to your house's commun room. You observe him quietly leaving the pitch, winking at you, which makes you blush. It was very probably the best day of your life.

* * *

That's it ! Hope you enjoyed reading this ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me what you think in a little review ! ^^

On this, it was Emy518, to serve you !


	2. English, Gryffindor

Hi everyone !

I'm here with my very first Harry Potter fanfiction (and my very first english fanfiction) ! I chose a Reader Insert, because that's a type of fanfiction that I discovered way too late, but that I really like ! In this story, you are a girl, Remus Lupin's little sister, and there's a little... Something, with his best friend, Sirius Black. Here's a little reminder of what you'll have to replace by the things in parenthesis :

(Y/N) = your name

(Y/L/N) = your last name

(Y/H) = your house (I personally am a Ravenclaw)

(Y/A) = your age

(Y/H/C) = you hair color

(Y/E/C) = your eye color

I'm not using "(Y/L/N)" in this because yours will be "Lupin" ^^ **/!\** **IF** _ **YOU**_ **A** **RE** _ **NOT**_ **A GRYFFINDOR GO TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER /!\**

Hope you'll enjoy :D

 _-Already sorry for the potential mistakes, I'm only 14-_

* * *

Everyone has a favourite house at Hogwarts. Yours, especially, is Gryffindor. Of course not because of James Potter, or Peter Pettigrew, no... First of all because it's your house, and because of the two other Marauders, too. Your brother, Remus, and his best friend, Sirius. Fortunately, you went to Gryffindor. You were glad to go there, sure, but when you remember the ceremony, there's always a detail coming back into your mind. Your remember the Sorting Hat's deep voice immediately yelling « Gryffindor ! » , having barely touched your head. You never really understood hy he has been so unhesitating, because you're really happy with your house ! Family reasons, maybe ? Your brother's at Gryffind tooor, after all !

A furious voice takes you out of your memories. Mr Slughorn...

« Miss Lupin ! I guess you can repeat what I just said ?! »

Feeling your cheeks turning red, you answer, almost murmuring :

« N-No, Mister... I'm sorry...

-You'd better listen a little bit more of you want to win the House Cup this year !

-We gotta win it _again_! Said Sirius, smiling at you with mischief and making the other students laugh.

-You too, Mister Black ! Said Mr Slughorn, provoked. Do you really want to go to Mister Dumbledore's office again ?

-Oh, it wouldn't bother me that much, you know. »

You would have put your hand to cut that Mr Slughorn's face was so red that he could've make some fried eggs on it.

« To his office, then ! NOW ! »

He yells so much that his voice is breaking by the angriness. Sirius stands up, takes his stuff and goes out of the class. But he needs to pass in front of your desk for this. That's what he does, naturally, but he lets a little folded paper on your table. You want to tell him he lost something, but he was already gone.

« Should I open it ? » You ask yourself.

But when you look at it a little bit closer, you see that there's written something on the outside :

« Please, open »

Two simple words. You look at your neighbour : he doesn't seems like he noticed anything. You gently grab the piece of paper, and carefully open it :

« Please come at the Quidditch pitch ALONE after classes.

-S. »

You quickly put the paper in your pocket, your cheeks burning.

You never felt the time pass so slowly since that. When the bell finally rang, announcing the end of the the classes, you take your stuff and leave the class as fast as you can, but trying not to be suspicious.

« Where are you going, (Y/N) ? »

You turn around. It's Remus, your brother. A wave of relief overwhelms you, before you realise that he waits for an answer.

« Oh, hum... I... I go get some fresh air, it's crazy how hot it was in this classroom !

-Oh, okay, he simply says. I suppose you didn't see Sirius ?

-Hum... No, why ? Are you searching him ?

-Yes. We were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together.

-Oh... Well... Wait for him down there, maybe ?

-... You're right. I'm gonna do that. Thanks, (Y/N) ! See you later !

-See you later ! »

You wait for him to go away to start walking quickly again to the Quidditch pitch. You don't really know why, but you're in a hurry to be there. To say the truth, it's not Sirius' type to say things by pieces of paper. He is often direct, and says things to people's face. You know him pretty well, and you doubt that he has to talk about something serious (lol ahah becauz his name's Sirius so fun killme). You quickly arrive at the pitch, observing that the sun will go down soon. You come inside the pitch by passing through Gryffindor's changing room. No traces of Sirius for now.

« Merlin, make that he isn't doing a bad joke... »

You continue looking around you, but there's still nothing. After a little while of waiting, you hear a voice coming from behind you :

« Your brother will kill me, you know ? »

You jump with surprise and turn around : Sirius.

« I'm glad you came. » He continues. « I really thought you wouldn't come, for a moment.

Suddenly stamming, you say :

« Oh, it's-it's just that I crossed Remus, and...

-Oh, yes, Hogsmeade... Such a good idea, huh ? I asked him to go there after classes this morning. I'll be late, but that's ok. Did he ask you if you knew where I was ?

-Y-Yes, and... I said I didn't-didn't really knew... And to wait for you down there...

-You had a good reflex, on the moment. But wait... Miss (Y/N) Lupin, lying ? It's a first one ! Should I be honored that you first lied for _me_? »

You get as red as a fresh rose. He is right. It's the first time you lied -to your brother, precisely. For Sirius. You didn't want Remus to know that you were having a ''secret meeting'' with his best friend. But wait... Why did Sirius say that he will kill him ?

« Ok, I'll cut to the chase. I wanted to talk with you about something. Something quite important, to be honest. And I know you are. Your brother is too, but I don't wanna talk about this with him.

-Hum... Please, Sirius, can you be a little bit more precise... ?

-I'm in love with a girl. Really, really in love with her. »

You open your eyes wide. Sirius Black ? In love with someone ?

« A Gryffindor girl ? You ask, curious.

-I'm not gonna tell you this easily, you know ! Even your brother, -my best friend !- isn't aware of this. Anyways. I trust you, (Y/N). I know you aren't going to repeat anything. So I wanted to talk to you about that, because... You are honest, and a very good person. »

You blush. You would have never find out that he was going to talk about the girl he loves. You would have never find out that he will be in love, one day !

« So... It's kind of hard to tell you more details, but I'll try... She... Has soft and shiny (Y/H/C) hair, beautiful and absorbing (Y/E/C) eyes, she is extremely cute, and... I don't know... I feel like I can _really_ be myself when I'm with her. She has like an aura that makes me feel warm and calm, like a hug next to a fireplace... I don't know about her, but I sort of feel like she likes me, at least a little. But let's be realistic : if she didn't like me at least a little, why would she come here after classes ? »

Oh Merlin.

What you hoped all this time, deep, deep down, was happening. You hoped very much that he was talking about you, and... He is. You don't know what to answer. You mouth is a little open, but there's no sounds going out of it. He has his hands in his pockets, and a smile on his lips. You would like to do many things at a time, but you are sort of paralyzed.

« Are you okay ? » He asks after a few tens of seconds.

The only thing you can answer, even if it requires you all of your courage, are these three simple words :

« I love you... »

You pronounce them as if you didn't believe it yourself. But seeing his smile getting bigger, you are reassured, somehow. He is approaching you mechanically and says :

« That's why your brother will kill me... »

And he gets a hold of your lips. It's the best sensation that you could've ever imagined. Shyly, you give him back his kiss, feeling his hands and arms going to your back, your embrace becoming a hug little by little, your lips leaving each other slowly.

« So I have a last question for you, my dear : would you care to become my girlfriend ? »

He had moved away to bow, which makes you laugh :

« Of course ! »

He grabs your hand and kisses it. A true gentleman !

« That's not all, my dear, but I have an appointment of the highest importance with a certain Remus Lupin. Have a very good evening !

-Wait ! »

As he was getting ready to leave, he turns around :

« Yes, (Y/N) ?

-You always said that girls didn't interest you, so... Was it true ? »

He laughs, and smiles :

« Yes, it was. But you are different from the others. I couldn't help myself falling in love with you, I'd say. »

You smile, thanking him. He stole a kiss from you before saying :

« Leave the pitch first, so if someone sees you, you'll be less suspect than if we were leaving at the same time, okay ? I know that I'm the type of person that loves to be noticed, but I don't want everyone to know what's between us. »

You nod, agreeing with him. You leave discreetly, going to your house's commun room. You observe him quietly leaving the pitch, winking at you, which makes you blush. It was very probably the best day of your life.

* * *

That's it ! Hope you enjoyed reading this ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me what you think in a little review ! ^^

On this, it was Emy518, to serve you !


	3. Français, pas Gryffondor

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! Ma première sur Harry Potter, traduite en anglais par mes soins et mon premier reader insert ! Pour celles (car cette fic' est dédiée aux filles, déso les gars x)) qui ne savent pas comment s'y prendre, voici un petit rappel :

(Y/N) = Ton prénom (your name)

(Y/L/N) = Ton nom de famille (your last name)

(Y/H) = Ta maison (your house) (Perso, Serdaigle)

(Y/A) = Ton âge (your age)

(Y/H/C) = La couleur de tes cheveux (your hair color)

(Y/E/C) = La couleur de tes yeux (your eye color)

Ici, je n'utilise pas "(Y/L/N)" car c'est Lupin, vu que tu es la petite sœur de Remus ^^ **/!\ SI TU ES GRYFFONDOR, VA AU PROCHAIN ****CHAPITRE /!\**

*désolée désolée désolée pour le retard monstre de _Bienvenue à la Maison_ , et ne parlons pas de _Merci Grand-Frère ! ^^'*_

 _-D'avance désolée pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

Tout le monde a un moment favoris durant la journée. Le tiens, spécifiquement, est quand tu as cours avec les Gryffondors. Bien sûr pas à cause de James Potter, ou Peter Pettigrow, non... A cause des deux autres Maraudeurs. Ton frère, Remus, et son meilleur ami, Sirius. Malheureusement pour eux, tu as été envoyée à (Y/H). Tu étais heureuse d'y aller, c'est sûr, mais tu sais qu'au fond, après avoir un peu grandit, tu aurais été contente d'aller à Gryffondor également. Mais le Choixpeau n'a jamais tort, et tu le sais ! Mais quand tu te souviens de la cérémonie, il y a toujours un détail qui te reviens à l'esprit. Tu te souviens de la voix grave du Choixpeau se chuchotant quelque chose à lui-même avant de crier « (Y/H) ! ». Et ces phrases étaient :

« Mmh... Je sens que tu es une personne qui devrait aller à Gryffondor, dans un sens, mais... Non... Le choix est trop difficile... Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu autant de difficultés à choisir une maison... _Tu es spéciale_. »

Et il cria :

« (Y/H) ! »

Tu n'as jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il t'as dit ceci d'une façon aussi dramatique, parce que tu es vraiment heureuse avec ta maison ! Des raisons familiales, peut-être ? Ton frère est un Gryffondor, après tout !

Une voix furieuse te sors de tes pensées. Mr Slughorn...

« Mademoiselle Lupin ! Je suppose que vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire ?! »

Sentant tes joues devenir rouges, tu réponds, presque murmurante :

« N-Non, Monsieur... Je suis désolée...

-Vous feriez mieux d'écouter un petit peu plus si vous voulez gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année !

-Ou on la gagnera _encore_! Dit Sirius, te souriant avec malice et faisant rire les Gryffondors.

-Vous aussi, Monsieur Black ! Dit Mr Slughorn, provoqué. Voulez-vous vraiment aller au bureau de Monsieur Dumbledore à nouveau ?

-Oh, ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça, vous savez. »

Tu aurais mit ta main à couper que le visage de Mr Slughorn était si rouge qu'il aurait pu y faire cuire des œufs au plat.

« A son bureau, alors ! MAINTENANT ! »

Il cris tellement que sa voix se brise à cause de la colère. Sirius se lève, range ses affaires et sort de la classe. Mais il doit passer devant ton bureau pour ça. C'est ce qu'il fait, naturellement, mais il laisse un petit papier plié sur ta table. Tu veux lui dire qu'il a perdu quelque chose, mais il est déjà partit.

« Est-ce que je l'ouvre ? » Tu te demandes.

Mais quand tu le regardes de plus près, tu vois qu'il y a écrit quelque chose en dehors :

« S'il te plaît, ouvre »

Cinq simples mots. Tu regardes ton voisin : il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Tu attrapes doucement le morceau de papier, et l'ouvre précautionneusement :

« S'il te plaît vient au terrain de Quidditch SEULE après les cours.

-S. »

Tu mets rapidement le papier dans ta poche, tes joues brûlantes.

Tu n'as jamais senti passer le temps si lentement depuis ceci. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, annonçant la fin des cours, tu ranges tes affaires et sors de classe aussi vite que tu le peux, mais en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air suspecte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, (Y/N) ? »

Tu te retournes. C'est Remus, ton frère. Une vague de soulagement te gagne, avant que tu ne réalises qu'il attend une réponse.

« Oh, euh... Je... Je vais prendre l'air, c'est fou ce qu'il faisait chaud, dans cette classe !

-Oh, d'accord, dit-il simplement. Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu Sirius ?

-Hum... Non, pourquoi ? Tu le cherches ?

-Oui. On devait aller au Pré-au-Lard ensemble.

-Oh... Eh bien... Attend le là-bas, peut-être ?

-... Tu as raison. Je vais faire ça. Merci, (Y/N) ! A plus tard !

-A plus tard ! »

Tu attends qu'il s'éloigne pour te remettre a marcher rapidement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tu es pressée d'y être. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le genre de Sirius de dire des choses par morceaux de papier. Il est souvent direct, et dit les choses en face. Tu le connais assez bien, et te doutes qu'il doit te parler de quelque chose de sérieux. Tu arrives rapidement au terrain, constatant que le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Tu entres sur le terrain en passant par les vestiaires des (Y/H). Pas de traces de Sirius pour l'instant.

« Merlin, faites qu'il ne m'aie pas fait une mauvaise blague... »

Tu continues de regarder autour de toi, mais toujours rien. Après quelque temps à attendre, tu entends une voix venant de derrière toi :

« Ton frère va me tuer, tu sais ? »

Tu sursautes et te retournes : Sirius.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue. » Continua-t-il. « J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrai pas, pendant un moment. »

Soudain bégayante, tu dis :

« Oh, c'est-c'est juste que j'ai croisé Remus, et...

-Oh, oui, le Pré-au-Lard... Plutôt une bonne idée, hein ? Je lui ai demandé d'aller là-bas après les cours ce matin. Je serai en retard, mais ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce qu'il t'as demandé si tu savais où j'étais ?

-O-Oui, et... J'ai que je ne-ne savais pas vraiment... Et de t'attendre là-bas...

-Tu as eu un bon réflexe, sur le moment. Mais attend... Mademoiselle (Y/N) Lupin, mentir ? C'est une première ! Devrais-je être honoré que tu aies menti pour _moi_? »

Tu deviens aussi rouge qu'une rose fraîche. Il a raison. C'est la première fois que tu mens -à ton frère, précisément. Pour Sirius. Tu ne voulais pas que Remus sache que tu avais un ''rendez-vous secret'' avec son meilleur ami. Mais attend... Pourquoi Sirius a-t-il dit qu'ill allait le tuer ?

« Ok, je vais aller droit au but. Je voulais parler avec toi de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez important, pour être honnête. Et je sais que tu l'es. Ton frère l'est aussi, mais je veux pas parler de ça avec lui.

-Hum... S'il te plaît, Sirius, tu peux être un peux plus précis... ?

-Je suis amoureux d'une fille. Très, très amoureux d'elle. »

Tu écarquilles les yeux. Sirius Black ? Amoureux de quelqu'un ?

« Une fille de Gryffondor ? Tu demandes, curieuse.

-Non... Elle est... Je ne vais pas te dire si facilement, tu sais ! Même ton frère, -mon meilleur ami !- n'est pas au courant de ça. Enfin bref. J'ai confiance en toi, (Y/N). Je sais que tu ne répéteras rien. Donc je voulais te parler de ça, parce que... Tu es honnête, et une bonne personne. »

Tu rougis. Tu n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il allait te parler de la fille qu'il aime. Tu n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il serait amoureux, un jour !

« Donc... C'est assez difficile de te dire plus de détails, mais je vais essayer... Elle... A des cheveux (Y/H/C), doux et brillants, des yeux (Y/E/C) magnifiques et absorbants, elle est extrêmement mignonne, et... Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que je peux _vraiment_ être moi-même quand je suis avec elle. Elle a comme une aura qui me fait me sentir réconforté et calme, comme un câlin à côté d'un feu de cheminée... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'aime bien, au moins un petit peu. Mais soyons réalistes : si elle ne m'appréciait pas un minimum, pourquoi serait-elle venue après les cours ? »

Merlin.

Ce que tu espérais tout ce temps, au plus profond de toi, arrivait. Tu espérais tellement qu'il parle de toi, et... Il l'est. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre. Ta bouche est un peu ouverte, mais aucun sons n'en sort. Il a les mains dans les poches, et le sourire aux lèvres. Tu aimerais faire beaucoup de choses à la fois, mais tu es comme paralysée.

« Ça va ? » Demande-t-il après quelques dizaines de secondes.

La seule chose que tu peux répondre, bien qu'elle requiert la totalité de ton courage, sont ces trois simples mots :

« Je t'aime... »

Tu les prononce comme si toi-même tu n'y croyais pas. Mais en voyant son sourire s'élargir, tu es rassurée, en quelque sortes. Il se rapproche machinalement de toi et dit :

« C'est pour ça que ton frère va me tuer... »

Et il s'empara de tes lèvres. C'était la meilleure sensation que tu pouvais imaginer. Timidement, tu lui rend son baiser, sentant ses mains et ses bras passer dans ton dos, votre étreinte devenant un câlin petit a petit, vos lèvres se quittant lentement.

« J'ai donc une dernière question pour toi, ma chère : aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien vouloir devenir ma petite-amie ? »

Il s'était écarté pour te faire la révérence, ce qui te fit rire :

« Avec plaisir ! »

Il t'attrapa la main et l'embrassa. Un vrai gentleman !

« Ce n'est pas tout, très chère, mais j'ai un rendez-vous de a plus haute importance avec un certain Remus Lupin. Passez une très bone soirée !

-Attend ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se retourne :

« Oui, (Y/N) ?

-Tu as toujours dit que les filles ne t'intéressaient pas, alors... Est-ce que c'était vrai ? »

Il ria, et te souris :

« Oui, c'était vrai. Mais tu es différente des autres. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi, on va dire. »

Tu lui souris, le remerciant. Il te vola un dernier baiser avant de te dire :

« Quitte le terrain avant moi, comme ça si on te vois, tu seras moins suspecte que si on sort en même temps, d'accord ? Je sais que même si je suis du genre a me faire remarquer, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

Tu hoches la tête, d'accord avec lui. Tu sors discrètement, partant pour la salle commune de ta maison. Tu l'observe discrètement quitter a son tour le terrain en te faisant un clin d'œil qui te fait rougir. Ça a très probablement été la meilleure journée de ta vie.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça t'as plut ^^ N'hésite a me dire ce que tu en penses en review ^^

Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !


	4. Français, Gryffondor

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! Ma première sur Harry Potter, traduite en anglais par mes soins et mon premier reader insert ! Pour celles (car cette fic' est dédiée aux filles, déso les gars x)) qui ne savent pas comment s'y prendre, voici un petit rappel :

(Y/N) = Ton prénom (your name)

(Y/L/N) = Ton nom de famille (your last name)

(Y/H) = Ta maison (your house) (Perso, Serdaigle)

(Y/A) = Ton âge (your age)

(Y/H/C) = La couleur de tes cheveux (your hair color)

(Y/E/C) = La couleur de tes yeux (your eye color)

Ici, je n'utilise pas "(Y/L/N)" car c'est Lupin, vu que tu es la petite sœur de Remus ^^ **/!\ SI TU N'ES _PAS_ GRYFFONDOR, VA AU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT /!\**

*désolée désolée désolée pour le retard monstre de _Bienvenue à la Maison_ , et ne parlons pas de _Merci Grand-Frère ! ^^'*_

 _-D'avance désolée pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

Tout le monde a une maison préférée à Poudlard. La tienne, spécifiquement, est Gryffondor. Bien sûr pas à cause de James Potter, ou Peter Pettigrow, non... Tout d'abord car c'est ta maison, mais aussi a cause des deux autre Maraudeurs. Ton frère, Remus, et son meilleur ami, Sirius. Fort heureusement, tu as été envoyée à Gryffondor. Tu étais heureuse d'y aller, c'est sûr, mais quand tu te souviens de la cérémonie, il y a toujours un détail qui te reviens à l'esprit. Tu te souviens de la voix grave du Choixpeau crier immédiatement « Gryffondor ! », en ayant a peine effleuré ton crâne. Tu n'as jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il a été si immédiat, même si tu es vraiment heureuse avec ta maison ! Des raisons familiales, peut-être ? Ton frère est un Gryffondor aussi, après tout !

Une voix furieuse te sors de tes pensées. Monsieur Slughorn...

« Mademoiselle Lupin ! Je suppose que vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire ?! »

Sentant tes joues devenir rouges, tu réponds, presque murmurante :

« N-Non, Monsieur... Je suis désolée...

-Vous feriez mieux d'écouter un petit peu plus si vous voulez gagner la Coupe des Quatres Maisons cette année !

-On doit la gagner _encore_! Dit Sirius, te souriant avec malice et faisant rire les autres élèves.

-Vous aussi, Monsieur Black ! Dit Mr Slughorn, provoqué. Voulez-vous vraiment aller au bureau de Monsieur Dumbledore à nouveau ?

-Oh, ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça, vous savez. »

Tu aurais mit ta main à couper que le visage de Mr Slughorn était si rouge qu'il aurait pu y faire cuire des œufs au plat.

« A son bureau, alors ! MAINTENANT ! »

Il cris tellement que sa voix se brise à cause de la colère. Sirius se lève, range ses affaires et sort de la classe. Mais il doit passer devant ton bureau pour ça. C'est ce qu'il fait, naturellement, mais il laisse un petit papier plié sur ta table. Tu veux lui dire qu'il a perdu quelque chose, mais il est déjà partit.

« Est-ce que je l'ouvre ? » Tu te demandes.

Mais quand tu le regardes de plus près, tu vois qu'il y a écrit quelque chose en dehors :

« S'il te plaît, ouvre »

Cinq simples mots. Tu regardes ton voisin : il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Tu attrapes doucement le morceau de papier, et l'ouvre précautionneusement :

« S'il te plaît vient au terrain de Quidditch SEULE après les cours.

-S. »

Tu mets rapidement le papier dans ta poche, tes joues brûlantes.

Tu n'as jamais senti passer le temps si lentement depuis ceci. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, annonçant la fin des cours, tu ranges tes affaires et sors de classe aussi vite que tu le peux, mais en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air suspecte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, (Y/N) ? »

Tu te retournes. C'est Remus, ton frère. Une vague de soulagement te gagne, avant que tu ne réalises qu'il attend une réponse.

« Oh, euh... Je... Je vais prendre l'air, c'est fou ce qu'il faisait chaud, dans cette classe !

-Oh, d'accord, dit-il simplement. Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu Sirius ?

-Hum... Non, pourquoi ? Tu le cherches ?

-Oui. On devait aller au Pré-au-Lard ensemble.

-Oh... Eh bien... Attend le là-bas, peut-être ?

-... Tu as raison. Je vais faire ça. Merci, (Y/N) ! A plus tard !

-A plus tard ! »

Tu attends qu'il s'éloigne pour te remettre a marcher rapidement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tu es pressée d'y être. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le genre de Sirius de dire des choses par morceaux de papier. Il est souvent direct, et dit les choses en face. Tu le connais assez bien, et te doutes qu'il doit te parler de quelque chose de sérieux. Tu arrives rapidement au terrain, constatant que le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Tu entres sur le terrain en passant par les vestiaires des (Y/H). Pas de traces de Sirius pour l'instant.

« Merlin, faites qu'il ne m'aie pas fait une mauvaise blague... »

Tu continues de regarder autour de toi, mais toujours rien. Après quelque temps à attendre, tu entends une voix venant de derrière toi :

« Ton frère va me tuer, tu sais ? »

Tu sursautes et te retourne : Sirius.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue. » Continua-t-il. « J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrai pas, pendant un moment. »

Soudain bégayante, tu dis :

« Oh, c'est-c'est juste que j'ai croisé Remus, et...

-Oh, oui, le Pré-au-Lard... Plutôt une bonne idée, hein ? Je lui ai demandé d'aller là-bas après les cours ce matin. Je serai en retard, mais ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce qu'il t'as demandé si tu savais où j'étais ?

-O-Oui, et... J'ai que je ne-ne savais pas vraiment... Et de t'attendre là-bas...

-Tu as eu un bon réflexe, sur le moment. Mais attend... Mademoiselle (Y/N) Lupin, mentir ? C'est une première ! Devrais-je être honoré que tu aies menti pour _moi_? »

Tu deviens aussi rouge qu'une rose fraîche. Il a raison. C'est la première fois que tu mens -à ton frère, précisément. Pour Sirius. Tu ne voulais pas que Remus sache que tu avais un ''rendez-vous secret'' avec son meilleur ami. Mais attend... Pourquoi Sirius a-t-il dit qu'il allait le tuer ?

« Ok, je vais aller droit au but. Je voulais parler avec toi de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez important, pour être honnête. Et je sais que tu l'es. Ton frère l'est aussi, mais je veux pas parler de ça avec lui.

-Hum... S'il te plaît, Sirius, tu peux être un peux plus précis... ?

-Je suis amoureux d'une fille. Très, très amoureux d'elle. »

Tu écarquilles les yeux. Sirius Black ? Amoureux de quelqu'un ?

« Une fille de Gryffondor ? Tu demandes, curieuse.

-Je ne vais pas te dire si facilement, tu sais ! Même ton frère, -mon meilleur ami !- n'est pas au courant de ça. Enfin bref. J'ai confiance en toi, (Y/N). Je sais que tu ne répéteras rien. Donc je voulais te parler de ça, parce que... Tu es honnête, et une bonne personne. »

Tu rougis. Tu n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il allait te parler de la fille qu'il aime. Tu n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il serait amoureux, un jour !

« Donc... C'est assez difficile de te dire plus de détails, mais je vais essayer... Elle... A des cheveux (Y/H/C), doux et brillants, des yeux (Y/E/C) magnifiques et absorbants, elle est extrêmement mignonne, et... Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que je peux _vraiment_ être moi-même quand je suis avec elle. Elle a comme une aura qui me fait me sentir réconforté et calme, comme un câlin à côté d'un feu de cheminée... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'aime bien, au moins un petit peu. Mais soyons réalistes : si elle ne m'appréciait pas un minimum, pourquoi serait-elle venue après les cours ? »

Merlin.

Ce que tu espérais tout ce temps, au plus profond de toi, arrivait. Tu espérais tellement qu'il parle de toi, et... Il l'est. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre. Ta bouche est un peu ouverte, mais aucun sons n'en sort. Il a les mains dans les poches, et le sourire aux lèvres. Tu aimerais faire beaucoup de choses à la fois, mais tu es comme paralysée.

« Ça va ? » Demande-t-il après quelques dizaines de secondes.

La seule chose que tu peux répondre, bien qu'elle requiert la totalité de ton courage, sont ces trois simples mots :

« Je t'aime... »

Tu les prononce comme si toi-même tu n'y croyais pas. Mais en voyant son sourire s'élargir, tu es rassurée, en quelque sortes. Il se rapproche machinalement de toi et dit :

« C'est pour ça que ton frère va me tuer... »

Et il s'empara de tes lèvres. C'était la meilleure sensation que tu pouvais imaginer. Timidement, tu lui rend son baiser, sentant ses mains et ses bras passer dans ton dos, votre étreinte devenant un câlin petit a petit, vos lèvres se quittant lentement.

« J'ai donc une dernière question pour toi, ma chère : aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien vouloir devenir ma petite-amie ? »

Il s'était écarté pour te faire la révérence, ce qui te fit rire :

« Avec plaisir ! »

Il t'attrapa la main et l'embrassa. Un vrai gentleman !

« Ce n'est pas tout, très chère, mais j'ai un rendez-vous de a plus haute importance avec un certain Remus Lupin. Passez une très bone soirée !

-Attend ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se retourne :

« Oui, (Y/N) ?

-Tu as toujours dit que les filles ne t'intéressaient pas, alors... Est-ce que c'était vrai ? »

Il ria, et te souris :

« Oui, c'était vrai. Mais tu es différente des autres. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi, on va dire. »

Tu lui souris, le remerciant. Il te vola un dernier baiser avant de te dire :

« Quitte le terrain avant moi, comme ça si on te vois, tu seras moins suspecte que si on sort en même temps, d'accord ? Je sais que même si je suis du genre a me faire remarquer, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

Tu hoches la tête, d'accord avec lui. Tu sors discrètement, partant pour la salle commune de ta maison. Tu l'observe discrètement quitter a son tour le terrain en te faisant un clin d'œil qui te fait rougir. Ça a très probablement été la meilleure journée de ta vie.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça t'as plut ^^ N'hésite a me dire ce que tu en penses en review ^^

Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !


End file.
